She's Lost
by Leo Redz
Summary: He messed up. He didn't understand just how but he had to fix it before she was gone forever.
1. Chapter 1-iAm Tricked

She's Lost- He messed up. He didn't understand just how but he had to fix it before she was gone forever.

"Carly, what do you need?" a blonde headed girl called from the front door. She had received a text from Carly that she wanted her to meet her in the studio.

"Sam, come to the studio!" her best friend called out to her.

Sam decided to get some meat first, she grabbed a Peppy Cola then she took the elevator up to see what Carly wanted.

As soon as she got out she walked straight into a machine that locked her wrists with cuffs to a metal board. The meat and ham fell out of her hands. The same happened to her ankles and the board spun around to put her in a lying position in which her capturer could see her.

Sam did not look up but she kept on struggling to free herself until she heard a familiar voice say, "Sam, stop! The metal is titanium, you won't be able to escape!" He chuckled.

"Fredward? Come on, what's this for?" she screeched at him.

"Sam! You changed my grades to all C-'s. My mom practically had an aneurysm!"

Despite her current circumstance Sam laughed. "Crazy freaked out? That's better than what I could hope for!"

"Well, now you're going to pay!"

"Oh really? Do you really think that Carly won't come to free me? She was the one that called me here, you know?"

"Not really. I borrowed Carly's phone to text you that. I just replayed Carly's voice from the camera to trick you. Carly and Spencer are in Yakima visiting their won't be back till tomorrow morning, so no one's looking for you. Plus it's Friday after school, no one's going to miss you for a while."

Sam's eyes widened but then she relaxed. "Hmmm, nub I really never thought you had it in you. Well, what are you going to do? Nothing too bad because you're just a nice sweet boy, right?"

Freddie's face dropped. "Well I was just gonna keep you locked in there without food for a while."

Sam's eyes widened. "Come on, Freddie! You really can't do that!"

"Oh really?" the fifteen year old said joyfully from getting a reaction from his 'fearless' best friend/enemy.

Sam started struggling even more but then stopped. She looked up at Freddie with an embarrassed expression. He laughed.

"Um, can I get the time?"

Freddie froze. She had actually asked politely. Well, she hadn't said please but that was the most he had ever seen from the Puckett. He smiled slightly at her figure but then frowned worriedly when he saw that her left foot and hand were going in circles that were abrupt and must have been painful from the way that her ankle and wrist had gotten red and her pained expression.

"It's 3:48. Why, Sam?"

"C'mon Freddie! You've got to let me out! I gotta g-go somewhere Let me out before it's too late and it gets to be 4 o'clock."

Freddie interest was spiked and he decided not to let her go against the little voice in his head telling him that he was going overboard.

"Sam," he started warily, "what happens at four o'clock?"

She shot him a menacing glare and he flinched but then remembered that she was the one chained to a small metal wall. She kept glaring at him and he sighed knowing that Sam wasn't going to tell him.

"Tell me!" She ignored him and his anger flared. "You know what, I don't care what happens at 4 o'clock. It must not be important if you won't tell me. I'll come back for you at 7 o'clock tonight."

He stormed out of the room, slamming the studio door that was built so that no sound traveled out of it, completely missing a look of terror cross into the girls face.


	2. Chapter 2-Imade A Mistake

She's Lost- He messed up. He didn't understand just how but he had to fix it before she was gone forever.

**Freddie's POV:**

3:50-As I walk through the park I don't know what's wrong with her. Ugh! She never lets me have a day of peace but when I try to get payback on her she makes me feel guilty! But I have to admit she started freaking out for no reason. All she has to do is take a nap for three hours and that's it. I even covered the metal wall with a cushion so that she wouldn't be that uncomfortable! Why does she have to be so complicated

.

4:00-Hmm... I wonder what happens at 4 o'clock. I kind of, no I really want to see what got Sam all freaked out. Wait, what if it's something bad. I don't want my best friend to get hurt. Wait, that's exactly what I'm doing! I should go over there and apologize. No- it's probably just a trick to make me release her. She'll never let it go if I do that.

4:30-Okay, the guilt is burning me alive! You know what, I'll just call Carly and then she'll tell me that Sam never does anything at four o'clock. Then I can stop worrying about Sam for no reason.

"Freddie?"

"Hey, Carly."

"Did Sam do anything illegal yet? Did she hurt you that bad?"

"Well, no. Sam has been perfectly fine and she hasn't hurt me at all."

"Oh. Then why are you calling me and why- Wait! Sam hasn't hurt you at all AND she hasn't done anything illegal?" she screeched and then I had to pull the phone away from my ear so that I wouldn't be deafened by Carly's scream. "Spencer! Keep your eyes on the road! -Sorry, Freddie but Spencer went into shock when he heard me. And how is that even possible?"

"Oh, you know that when a person hears something he doesn't expect then they can go into-"

"Freddie! I meant the thing about Sam!"

I explained the situation to Carly and after she screamed at me for a few minutes for "losing hope in life" I tried to ask her what I really wanted to know.

"The thing is Carly, Sam was begging me to let her go! She kept saying that she had to go somewhere at four o'clock. Do you know what she does at four o'clock? I mean she's probably at your place the whole ti-"

"Wait! Freddie how did you get Sam at 3:30? She is always busy from 3:30 through 4:30! She never tells me where she goes but she never misses it."

"Never?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Never ever! And now it's 5:15! What if she missed what she had to do?"

My stomach was on fire and burning. "Carly? I have to go and fix something, bye!"


	3. Chapter 3-iLose Myself

She's Lost- He messed up. He didn't understand just how but he had to fix it before she was gone forever.

**Sam's POV:**

3:50-Freddie just stormed out. It's not even four yet and already I'm losing myself! How am I going to stay here for three hours? Without moving or gum? Uhhhhhhh! My stomach hurts like when I have the feeling that I'm on my own for a while, my seventh sense that tells me that I'm about to lose it.

3:55-I shake with silent shudders. My wrists and ankles are raw and I can tell that I am bleeding. I shake like if I am in freezing temperatures and I'm burning yet cold in every way. My eyes start to tear but I stop myself. I have to fight it. I have to try to beat the only weakness of Sam Puckett.

4:10-5:10-That's it! I can't take it! I give up but my opponent doesn't play to be equal, it plays to win and destroy. I need to do something. I rotate all of my arms and legs as much as I can but I can't go fast enough to take the feeling away. The feeling echoes and trembles through my body. I only stop when my hands and feet go slightly numb.

I push my nails as deep into my hands as they can and just push and push. I shudder and let everything out!

"Ahh!" I scream over and over again until I'm crying and yelling and I feel like my stomach is going to explode from the sour, uncomfortable, unbearable vibrations. My face, voice and stomach burn from the exertion.

I suddenly feel the need to let everything I can out. "It's not Freddie's fault. He didn't do anything! He didn't mean it! He doesn't know! No one knows! It's my fault, all mine! I was born and that's why this happened!

Finally I pull myself as close to myself as possible. I shudder and shudder and I want to cry but I'm out of water. I'm tingly and I push my nails into my hands. I feel my hands give in. I push my feet as pointy as they can go. My head fogs up and I only have enough energy to start a chant.

"C-c-carly!" My voice is lower than a whisper but it hurts to do even that. It also cracks several times but I keep on. "Carly, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Just please let me go! Let me go!" I start to cry tears that I thought I didn't have. "So, so sorry. So, so sorry. So, so sorry. So, so sorry..."

**Freddie's POV:**

It's 5:13 and I just got to Carly's house. I run up the stairs and feel like if something really bad has happened. I finally reach the studio and stop in shock.

Sam shuddering and her face is contorted in an expression of extreme pain. Her mouth is open and moving slightly. Red striped run on the mat. I run into the studio and let the girl go. She just falls over onto the ground.

My eyes widen. "Sam!"

I pull her a little up and into me but she starts shuddering and then she starts to throw up onto the ground.

What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do!What did I do!

Then I hear two screams come from the studio door. I don't look back but I already know who's there.


	4. Chapter 4-iFind Out

She's Lost- He messed up. He didn't understand just how but he had to fix it before she was gone forever.

**Carly's POV:**

As soon as heard that Sam hadn't hurt anyone I knew something was wrong. That's why I made Spencer turn the car around. I shuddered and I knew something bad was happening.

Spencer and I ran up the stairs expecting the worst. We didn't expect enough.

"Ahhh!" we screamed.

Freddie was now cradling Sam against his chest and there was throw up all over the floor next to them. Freddie was crying. Sam's shirt was stained at the sleeves with something dark red. There was a metal wall with four cuffs. The cuffs were crusted in dried red. Sam was shuddering and trying to push Freddie away. She couldn't push him hard enough and then she just stopped struggling and kept shuddering violently. Her face was covered in dark purplish blotches. The whole time she kept mouthing words.

"Freddie! What did you do?" My voice cracked. Sam never looked so vulnerable.

"I swear I told you everything! I don't know what happened." He started crying and collapsed onto Sam.

Spencer grabbed Sam and put her in the spare room we had that Sam had actually decorated her style. We called Ms. Benson in and fortunately she didn't ask anything. She saw Sam and went straight to work. She actually started to cry with the rest of us. How would we have told her that Freddie, her baby, had done all this?

"C-c-carly?" I ignored the jerk. "I'm so, so sorry. So, so sorry." That's it! I snapped.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into the studio. He looked around him and fresh tears started to fall again. Yeah, that's right. See what you did.

"Oh, so you're sorry? Tell that to the unconscious Sam downstairs, Freddie!"

"I didn't do anything!" Yeah, like I would believe that. Would Sam do that to herself voluntarily?

"Oh really? Then prove it!"

"I will," he stopped for a few seconds, "I left a camera recording so that I could show Sam later."

"Oh." Of course I knew that it wasn't Freddie's fault. He wouldn't hurt a fly intentionally. Not even Sam would do this. I really wanted to know what happened but I was terrified. How could something like that happen? I now knew why Freddie had started to talk to me. He wanted to know but he couldn't, can't, watch the video alone.

"Maybe your mom should see this too because she should see what she has to fix."

Freddie nodded. "Spencer too. She's like a little sister to him."


End file.
